Vocaloid: Origins
by Kitteekill
Summary: See how ita ll began from Daughter of Evil to the Re-Birthday! Deadly love triangles, a servant who's a little less obedient than he seems, and a revenge that very well may change everything.
1. Prologue

AN: Hallo, my lovelies! Just as a disclaimer, Vocaloid and all things associaed DO NOT belong to me, as I'm sure you know :) Anyways, this is just about how it all got started and such, hence the title Origins... :3 PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE comment!

~Introduction~

It had all begun with the two of them, perfect in synchronicity, dissonant in rank. Even though the Princess Rin was clever, she never did guess that she was the twin sister of her servant, Len. When the two of them had been born, they knew only one could rule and raised Len separately, teaching him as a servant while Rin became a lady. He was her only real companion over the years when she was not old enough to rule, not young enough to be with her parents all the time. The day the last adults in the royal Kagamine line of the yellow kingdom died at the hands of an insane villager from the Sakine family, Len had crowned her Queen of the kingdom, and Rin's anger began to wash out her humanity. The people began suffering under the young aristocrat's rule, and many became rebellious. Those were easily punished though; soon, there were more prisons than loaves of bread for the people. Rin didn't care in the least, for Len was all she needed.

Even though Rin was savage and cruel, Len was actually quite even-tempered and loyal. He would do anything for his Queen, even though he was unaware that she was his sister as well as his ruler. Often he did his best to moderate her, and sometimes he succeeded. It all depended on her mood that day, and how persuasive Len was feeling.

Across a small sea lay the Green Kingdom, and within it a young villager by the name of Miku. Miku was the beauty of her town, and probably of the country, when it came down to it. Her hair was the richest color of teal, her eyes like turquoise gems that would sparkle with happiness at the smallest thing. On days when she didn't work, she would go and sing to the village children; her singing voice was the envy of most everyone. Kind and generous, Miku was the ideal of perfection, even befriending an outcast by the name of Yowane Haku, who had white hair instead of green.

A bit of a longer stretch away was the Blue Kingdom, and on the seat of the nobles sat a handsome blue-haired prince named Kaito. Kaito himself had yet to deal with the country's matters, but his last birthday had made him old enough to begin taking over trade with Green Kingdom, which is how all the troubles started. Who knew that merely walking the streets of the Green Kingdom would change the lives of all surrounding it?


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Hallo, there! As you might have guessed, this is a sort of short story that I'm putting together for Vocaloid which I will probably continue to the modern day :3 So, this is the story, and I ask all readers to also look at the Façade: Juliette's Choice on my page and tell me how bad it is LOL anyways, enough with my rambling, onto the story! Toodle-ooh!**

~Chapter One~

"Princess? Would you like your tea now?" Len asked his superior, who at the moment was sprawled on a yellow blanket in the lush green grass that surrounded the palace. Rin, as a matter of fact, was busy appreciating the sea, and if it had not been her Len then they would be dead for disturbing her. It was her servant who taught her to love the nature around her, to listen for the rush of the sea and to appreciate the sweet scent of a rose. Roses had always been her favorite flower, and they were practically all that bloomed in the garden. Turning her heart-shaped face to him, she regarded him lazily with her lapis lazuli eyes, studying the figure of her most loyal servant. His neat black uniform, his blonde hair tied back into that adorable miniature ponytail, his eyes that were as bright as hers but not so angry, his solemn mouth and gentle hands. Yes, this was one servant that Rin liked very much. Not so much, perhaps, as he seemed to like her.

"Yes, and have it brought out hot. It's chilly out here, don't you think so?" Rin asked, turning her attention back to the sea, eyes far away in her own mind. Len smiled at her absent expression and gave his usual response for whenever she asked him something.

"It is as you say, my Princess."

When Len returned, he found his Lady asleep on the blanket, hair spread about her as a golden halo might spread about the head of an angel. Sleeping, he noticed, the harsh lines of anger that usually dominated her young face relaxed, her usually tightly pressed mouth relaxed into a soft smile, her usual stiff posture curled into a childlike fetal position. Grinning, he leaned down and, balancing the tray on one hand, shook her awake. Rin's eyes slowly opened to see the smiling face of her servant, the best sight, in her opinion, to ever wake up to. It was so much better than the sun or flowers, better than the sparkling sea or the sight of fresh blood. No, this was much better.

"My tea?"

"Fresh from the kitchens. The cook also made some brioche for you, if you would like it. Here you go," he said, kneeling down and holding out the tray, head bowed. As opposed to taking it, like some might suppose one should do, the young Princess picked up the tea from exactly where it was and sipped it, then threw it down with a look of disgust.

"I believe," Rin said icily, "I asked for hot tea. I've tasted ice warmer than this! Is hot tea really that ridiculous of a request? I think not! Take it back and bring the cook here!"

"It is as you say, my Princess. I will be back shortly," stated Len calmly, carefully scooping up the pieces of the cup that had broken against the tree the Princess lay against. As he walked off, Rin dusted off her dress and began pacing, furious. Her yellow skirts swirled about her in the wind, the black bow atop her head whipping madly. The second time Len returned to her, she was in quite a state.

"Ah, chef. Is it that you are deaf, stupid, or merely overall incompetent? I will not tolerate this sort of ineptitude in my court. Death." The cook shivered and fell to his knees, grasping the edge of her dress and begging her for mercy. Her black slipper connected sharply with his head, and he fell back, the spot where she had kicked him a livid red against his sudden pallor.

"Rin-sama, if I may make a suggestion?" Rin turned to him, eyes still hard and sharp. Len swallowed involuntarily. She nodded slowly, and Len continued, trying desperately to keep his voice from shaking. "Perhaps we might not kill him, and instead banish him to the outposts of the country? He would not be allowed his possessions, of course, but killing him is a bit extreme. Please, my Princess, consider it."

"Very well, Len. Do it for yourself, and take him to the border near the Green country. It is torture enough to endure those filthy peasants. Isn't that so, dearest?" Rin asked, putting on her sweetest smile, laced with poison. Len bowed his head.

"It is as you say, my Princess."

OoOoOoOoO

"Sir Kaito, are you almost ready to depart for the Green Kingdom? The Lady Koketsuna will be awaiting you at the port," Megurine Luka bowed low to the Prince, eyes still fixed on his bored face. He gave a muttered consent and stepped down from his throne, eyes fixed on the wall in front of him. His life had just been so dull, so unexciting lately. He had thought maybe finding a companion might help, but none of the women in the Blue kingdom were for him.

Kaito had always loved sailing, the smell of the sea and the briny wind in his sapphire hair and stinging his dark cerulean eyes. He sat in the perfect pose for it at the moment, foot resting upon the bow, arm wrapped loosely against the mast. A simple sense of peace overwhelmed him, and he suddenly found himself craving cold food. Hopping down from the deck, he strolled into his cabin, quite at ease. His meals always had to be cold; it was simply no good, in his opinion, eating hot food.

After a long stretch of two very cramped, very cranky months, the Blue Country's nobleman and servants departed their vessel and stepped into the bustling crowd that consumed the harbor. That was when he saw them; how could he not? A young boy, surely not even sixteen yet, was leading a much older man through the crowd and stopped him in front of a small market. That was nothing odd though; the children of the Green Country often wandered freely. What was odd about this pair is that the messy mop atop the head of the boy and the thinning hair of his companion were a bright blonde that could be spotted for miles around here. Glancing nervously to the East, Kaito regarded what he could see of the all too near Yellow Kingdom. He had heard the queen was a heartless shrew of a girl with no mercy in her shriveled heart. Perhaps the rumors were true, perhaps not. For all Kaito knew, she could be nothing but a mere figment of his people's imaginations. She was rumored to be so terrible, he had to think that she very well might be but a myth.

The tall stature of the Lady Koketsuna caught his eye, but his sight soon moved to the two servant girls trailing behind her. One had unusual white hair and a bitter expression that seemed to darken the air around her, and the girl opposite her could not be any more different. Hair the color of perfect seawater, eyes to match, a smile that could light up the world… She had to be the most beautiful girl that Kaito had ever seen.

"Koketsuna-sama, always a pleasure," Kaito greeted her, bending to kiss her hand. Smiling, she gestured for him to stand and dropped a small curtsy. It wasn't until then that she noticed his obvious interest in her comely maidservant.

"You as well, Kaito-sama. These are my maidservants, Haku," she said gesturing to the one with the white hair, "and of course, dear Miku."

"How do you do?" asked Kaito, talking to both of them, but really only addressing Miku.

"I think," the beauty said, smiling brightly, "much better now than before, don't you agree, Haku-chan?" Haku did not respond, and Miku and the Prince shared a look together, the first of many.

OoOoOoOoO

Len had just finished leading the cook into the Green country (leaving him at the border would have been just cruel) when he saw the tall boy with the blue hair. _He must the emissary from the Blue country_, thought Len. Soon however, his eyes spotted the lovely girl standing opposite the boy. Smiling and laughing, she was so beautiful that Len felt he could never describe her with any words in the world. He felt a warm feeling build inside him, a feeling he was only used to getting when Rin was happy. Was this…. Love? _No! _Len shouted at himself internally, _you love your Queen. She would be so upset if she knew… No, there is nothing to know. Just a passing fancy. You love your queen, Len, no one else… _Or at least that's what he told himself.

OoOoOoOoO

"Len?" Rin's voice drifted to him from the throne room, and he hurried in, eyes cast down. He had kept her from looking into his eyes lately, for fear that she might guess his feelings for the Green servant girl. She always did know when he was keeping secrets, but this time he did not tell her. No, this time he lied. He walked into the room and fell to his knees at her feet, ready to serve. Always so ready to serve…

"Yes, my Princess?"

"I have received an invitation of peace negotiations from the Prince Kaito of the Blue kingdom. You are to seek him out at the manor he is staying at in the Green kingdom and tell him that I've accepted a counsel. Do not return without him. I'm sure you're up to the task, aren't you, Len?"

"It is as you say, my Princess. I will not return without the Prince," he responded in a monotone, but his heart was leaping at the opportunity to see that servant girl again. But no, he must not linger long, or Rin-sama will grow impatient. She's not very kind when she's impatient, but she's never punished Len. Len was too important, too essential to her life, to the way she knows to live. No, Len was the only thing that the young ruler had left that wasn't easily dispensable, the last reminder of her lost family.


End file.
